


the way we shake and sway

by aphrodite_mine



Category: United States of Tara
Genre: Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	the way we shake and sway

She thinks a lot about _taking care of myself_ and about, maybe, leaving Wheels for a week with her man, using Kate's flight discount to really and truly get away. It's tempting, sometimes, when Wheels just won't fucking stop fucking crying and Tara's running around with her professor (what the hell kind of platonic doctor is _English_ and makes _stew_ for Christ's sake) and getting _worse_ not better.

She -- _fuck_ \-- she more than thinks about it, putting Wheels in her crib to cry it out and clicking on discount flights to Anywhere But Here, USA.

Of course, she doesn't do it. Doesn't go through with shit, not ever. Because Wheels won't stop crying unless she holds her, and there's just a right way to do it, you know? Because her man is a _good_ man, really, and the way he looks at her, it's like fireworks going off. And someone's going to have to be there when Tara finally falls off whatever cliff she's teetering on this week. When.

It should make her sad, all of this. Whatever. She'll cry later, when she's dead.


End file.
